booking a well desarved holiday
by littleh121
Summary: Harvey Mary Beth Christine try and sort an family holiday out and Rachel Stone breaks into H Newt's flat.
1. Four friends letting some steam off

I do not own any of the Cagney and lacey charters.

I have dyslexia and I have had a lot of help with my other stories I have written.

Cagney and Lacey take a trip to the UK

Cagney and Lacey living the UK.

Cagney and Lacey go to court.

Cagney and Lacey go horse ridding.

I had no help with Cagney and Lacey standing on the side line story and the suprise visitor comes to the recue story.

**I am writing this story solely without any help**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think of this story and the others too or give the stories reviews.**

**Title booking a holiday.**

**Monday the 1****st**** of October 2011.**

**The time is 4.40pm in the afternoon.**

**There are a lot of rasied voices in the flat next to the Lacey's **

**Alex Joe Lisa and H were trying to study.**

**Alex.**

(Gathering his books together and pens and putting them in his bag.)

"I can't study when you lot are falling out!!

**Alex.**

(Now near the door and he had opening to go out of it.)

"I'm going good bye!!

**Alex slammed the door behind him.**

**H.**

(Throwing her hands up in the air.)

"Now look what you have done!!

**Joe.**

(Getting up from his seat and grabbed his bag.)

"What we done you mean what you have done!!

"I'm going to study at the labery where it's peaceful."

**Lisa.**

"So I'm I.

**Both Lisa Joe headed out the door and the only person left in the flat was H.**

**Alice Christine Came into the flat to see if everything Is alright between H Joe Lisa and Alex.**

**Alice.**

" Hay H you ok."

"Mom asked me to pop into see if everything is alright."

**H.**

( who was standing near kitchen table.)

" Hi Alice sorry you and your mom heared all that."

" We just all stressed out I think?"

**Alice.**

" Hun come and have a cup of tea with Christine mom and me."

" Looks like you could do with one."

**H.**

" I could do with a break from my course work.

**H and Alice when to have a cup of tea with Christine and Mary Beth in the Lacey's flat.**

**Now inside Harvey and Mary Beth Lacey**

**Mary Beth.**

( about to sit back down at the kitchen table and pouring a mug of coffee for Christine.)

" Christine here comes Alice and H."

" Come on and sit down and have a drink."

**Alice.**

" Mom H Lisa Joe and Alex are so stressed out."

" All the shouting and screeming they was letting some steam off."

**Chris.**

( Passing H a mug of coffee who was sitting nexted to her.)

" There you go H and now you let some steam off."

" How are you feeling now."

**H.**

( Gotten up from her seat.)

" I feel really bad and I need to do something."

" I need go fined Alex Joe and Lisa to sort things out."

" Sorry I can't stop Mary Beth Alice Christine."

**Chris.**

" Bye H see you later on"

**H.**

( Giving Christine a hug and then walking to where Mary Beth was sitting and given her a hug too.)

" Bye Mary Beth Chris."

" Bye Alice."

**H left in search of her friends Lisa Penny Alex Hall and Joe Hope.**

**Alice.**

( Now sitting at the kitchen table with her mom and antie Christine.)

" Mom I think H Joe and Alex could do with a holiday."

" I know that Romeo Colin and his brother Mark."

" they have villa some where in Spain."

**Alice Christine carried on telling her mom Mary Beth lacey and her antie Christine Cagney.**

**About the Romeo and Mark's villa and that they are going back to spain by car soon.**

**That Romeo or mark wouldn't mined if they what with them.**


	2. friends & family having a meal together

**Tuesday the 2****nd**** of October 2011.**

**H Alex Lisa and Joe had sorted things out.**

**Alex Joe and Lisa have turned up on the Lacey's doorstep.**

**The time is 7pm early evening.**

**Lisa.**

(Who had a bunch of pink and white flowers in one of her hands and she tapped on the door.)

"I do hope Harvey, Mary Beth like chinse food."

**Alex.**

(Holding a carrier bag full of cans of beers in his left hand and two bunches of flowers in the other.)

"They do."

"Evan Alice and Christine dose too."

**Harvey Lacey opend the door.**

**Harvey.**

(Taking in the carrier bag of Joe who was standing in front of him.)

"Come on in."

"Joe can I take that bag from you?"

**Joe.**

(Passing Harvey the bag with the food inside it.)

"Thanks Harvey."

**Now in side Mary Beth and Harvey Lacey's flat.**

**Joe gave H a big hug and had given Chris and Mary Beth a hug.**

**Then he set down on the sofa.**

**Lisa.**

(Passing Christine Cagney the pink and white bunch of flowers.)

"Those are for you just to say thank you."

"Looking out for me Joe H and Alex."

**Chris.**

(Popping the flowers on the kitchen work top.)

"Thank you Lisa."

So sweet of you."

**Lisa gone and sat on the sofa with Joe.**

**Alex and H where in the kitchen area with Mary Beth.**

**Christine and Harvey where plating the food up and Alice was getting drinks for everyone.**

**Alex.**

(Passing Mary Beth a bunch of flowers and the other bunch to his friend H.)

"Mary Beth I got you those flowers."

"H I brought you those."

**Both H and Mary Beth said thank you and now had joned the others to have their teas.**

**H was sat on the floor with Alex with their plates on their laps.**

**Lisa and Joe where sat on the sofa.**

**Alice Mary Beth Christine and Harvey where sat at the kitchen.**

**Mary Beth.**

"Every body get stuck in."

" How's everyone's meals."

**H.**

( Gulping down some of her drink before anwering Mary Beth.)

" Wow this chicken curry really hot."

**Chris.**

" Well what can I say I love chinse food."

**H.**

" Same here Chris."

**Everyone started laughing then carried on talking and eating their meals.**

**Mary Beth Christine Alice and Hearvey have talked to Romeo Colin about where his villa is in Spain. **

**Hearvy and Mary Beth are gong to tell H Alex and Lisa Penny Joe Hope about the holiday that Chris and they have booked for them tommrow. **


	3. Rachel Stone's revange

**Wednesday the 3****rd**** of October 2011.**

**Lisa H Alex and Joe were walking home from their early evening jog when Joe notices that H's front door where open. **

**Joe.**

(Putting his arm out to stop Lisa from going to H's flat.)

"Don't go in there if I was you?"

**Lisa.**

"Will you pack it in and let me go in please."

"Anyways Joe what playing at?"

**Joe started to tell Lisa the reason way he didn't want her to go inside the flat.**

**Lisa.**

(Now panicing and started to deal H's number.)

"I'm going to ring H and tell her to come!"

**Now outside the Lacey's flat Hervey Mary Beth H and Alex where talking.**

**The time is now 5.45pm**

**Hervey.**

"Alex how's the studying going?"

**Alex.**

"Well it's going ok not to bad thank you."

**Mary Beth.**

(Talking to H.)

"H would be a dear."

**Mary Beth was intrupted by H's cell phone going off before she could finish what she was saying.**

**H.**

(Passing Alex Her phone to answer it)

"Sorry Mary Beth what was you saying."

**Mary Beth.**

(Chuckling.)

"No worries hun."

"Hun are you Lisa Joe and Alex."

"Are you all free tomorrow afternoon?"

**H.**

"Sure we will be free."

**Alex.**

"H we need to go now!"

**Mary Beth and Hervey watched Alex and H leg it back to H's flat.**

**Both of them didn't want to ask but Mary Beth had a gut feeling that something had happened.**

**Now inside H Newt's flat.**

**H.**

(Looking very angry and upset.)

I know who has done this!"

"Rachel Stone!"

**Alex.**

"The bitch!"

**Lisa had started trying to scrub off the graffiti of the living room wall.**

**Well H was cleaning the ketchup of her kitchen work tops.**

**Lisa.**

(Putting her hand on H's shoulder.)

"Com'on you coming home with me."

"Joe and Alex will finsh cleaning up."

**H.**

(Crying now.)

"Thank you chick."

**Alex.**

"I'll be round in early moring with some pint."

"To cover this graffiti up and some art work too."

**H.**

" Thanks you guys."

" Mary Beth and the other must not know about this."

**Alex Lisa Joe had nodded in aggrmant H and Lisa left.**

**Tomorrow another day.**

**Things didn't go to plan for Mary Beth who wanted to tell H and the others about the holiday she head booked.**


	4. Founding out about the holiday

**Thursday the 4****th**** of October 2011.**

**Alex Hall had arraved with the art work and paint to cover up the grffitti that's on H's wall.**

**The time is 4.30pm**

**H.**

( Opening her front door Alex.)

" Good afternoon Alex Let me help you."

**Alex.**

( Passing H a big photo of a flower.)

" H we need to get that writing cover up."

" Christine she on her way round."

**H and Alex now inside her flat hanging the photos up of the flowers on the living room wall.**

**Chris.**

(Knocking on the door to let H know that she has let herself in.

" H is only me Christine."

**H.**

( hopeing that Christine didn't see the writning on the wall.)

" Hi Chris Alex been helping me hang some pichures up."

" Would you Like a coffee Christne."

**Christine had already switched the kettle on and had poured the drinks too.**

**She was at on one of the kitchen chairs.**

**Chris.**

" Suger come and sit down."

" What happened who did this to your flat."

**H was carrying Chris and her drinks to the table.**

**Alex who just finsh hanging the last pichure and now leaning on kitchen counter.**

**H.**

( Now sitting down at the table and had passed Chris her drink.)

" Rachel Stone! "

"she did this"

**Alex.**

" Chris H she didn't want you or Mary Beth to know."

**Chris.**

( Giving H a reuring hug.)

" Don't worry I want say a word to Mary Beth."

" Well me and Mary Beth Harvey we."

" Booked a holiday a family holiday."

**Alex had let Mary Beth Lisa Joe and Harvey in H and Christine did even notice them standing behind them.**

**Lisa.**

( Giving Mary Beth a big hug and Harvey big hug too.)

" Thank you so much Mary Beth."

" You too Chris."

**Mary Beth now standing behind H and wrapped her arms around her adoptive daughter. **

**Mary Beth.**

( Talking to H Alex Lisa and Joe.)

" Me Christine and Hervey was thinking."

" That you could do with a break."

**Hervey.**

" It want belong till the tickets for the farry will be here."

" Romeo and Mark Colin said."

" we can hitch a lift with them when they go a cross to Spain."

**H had asked Alex if he could make everyone a drinks.**

**Mary Beth and Cagney carried out telling the kids more about the holiday .**

**Time seemed fly by when you having fun with your friends and family.**

**the end **

**please feel free to let me know what you think of my story and the other stories too.**


End file.
